


swallowing danger

by assholemurphamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Benny, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Human Dean, Kind of..., M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean, Vampire Benny, leading up to the smut, pretty much pwp but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Benny is a teasing little fuck and Dean thinks a vampire being a bottom is the hottest thing in the world.---“Why do you have to growl so much?” Benny groaned teasingly, “It’s so…”“Charming?” Dean offered, continuing to herd Benny towards the nearest wall.“Animal.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, before you start this, that I know this is pretty far from the truth. Both of these characters have had their personalities slightly altered. Bc I keep reading bottom!dean with Benny and that's great and everything but I think the vamp would make a delicious bottom hehe :P ***hope you enjoy!***

The pair stumbled back into the empty motel room just as the first light was hitting the small Louisiana town. As they stumbled into the room, their movements were heavy with lust, fueled by one too many drinks and a growing sexual tension between them. 

They had been hooking up on a fairly regular basis, for the last couple of months. But lately Sam always seemed to be around, and that kind of put a damper on Dean's plans, resorting to getting himself off in the shower; like he had done as a teenager. 

“Why do you have to growl so much?” Benny questioned, sounding curious with an underlying tone of arousal. “It’s so…”

“Charming?” Dean offered, continuing to guide Benny towards the nearest wall.

“Animal.” The older man told him sharply, though the effect was somewhat ruined when he tripped over a pile of Sam's research books, only barely managing to catch himself. It was amazing how quickly a vampire's graceful, cocky demeanor fled when all the blood in their body began to pool southwards. 

Perhaps that was why the bloodsucker was almost eager to submit to the dominant touch of this human. 

“But maybe you just can’t help yourself... When you're around me, you tend to get quite animalistic, sugar.” The man teased, the distance between them becoming only inches as he spoke. "But don't worry, Cher, I like it."

Dean made a smug humming noise as the vampire pulled him close, inviting the hunter to invade his personal space; tugging him closer by his belt loops. 

Dean braced a hand against the wall -beside Benny's head- and expertly slotted his thigh between the other man’s knees, effectively pinning him against the wall. 

“Or maybe it's because you like it,” he teased, lips ghosting over Benny's ear, never close enough to touch, his voice lowering another notch to feel the vampire shiver in response.

“Maybe,“ Dean mumbled as he pressed sloppy kisses to the vamp's neck, pulling back to reveal a sly grin and green eyes blown wide with lust. “Because you like letting me take control of you, don't you, baby?" 

The question was punctuated with a single chaste kiss falling on the vampire's jaw, and Dean had to stop himself from biting the skin, loving the feeling of Benny's stubble under his lips. 

Benny smirked and pressed forward slightly, their clothed groins making contact; the movement pulled another growl from Dean. The vampire smirked at the boys arousal and rolled his hips forward for emphasis. 

Dean groaned as his hands fell behind the needy vampire, dipping down to take his muscular ass in his hands.

Benny rocks back with the intrusion, pulling Dean's hips back with him. The human's fingers moved quickly, undoing Benny's jeans before moving them back again, slipping under the denim this time.

He was rewarded with a deep, needy sound and something is set off inside of him. Something dark and hot, singeing in his chest. 

He didn’t even mean to growl as Benny melted into his touch, but when his fingertips weren't met with the resistance of the vampire's usual boxer-briefs, he squeezed harshly, eliciting a deep moan from the man. 

"Oh fuck- Dean..." The man groaned, his Cajun drawl enunciating the harsh consonants, even through heavy breaths. "Come on sugar, stop st-stalling and fuck me." 

And perhaps the way he shoved Benny back against the wall was a little harder than usual. But the vampire certainly wasn’t complaining.


End file.
